You, in All of The Seasons
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! It was spring...Neon was going to married and she asked Kurapika to be one of her bride's maids!
1. Chapter 1 : SUMMER

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

**You, in All of The Seasons**

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika, they're belong together^^

SUMMARY :

Kuroro and Kurapika spent their holiday at Hisoka's place.

WARNING :

Songfic. Semi-M. OOC, a different Hisoka. FemKura. Continuation sequel, set after **You're Seducing**.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 : SUMMER**

.

**Song : Everyday I Love You by Boyzone**

.

Kuroro memasukkan dua buah koper ke bagasi mobil lalu menguncinya. Tak lama kemudian Kurapika keluar dari rumah.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah tak sabar," kata Kuroro melihat wajah kekasihnya yang berseri-seri. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Tentu saja! Sudah sekitar satu tahun kita tinggal bersama, tapi baru kali ini kita bisa pergi berlibur!" jawabnya dengan antusias.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Setahun? Benarkah sudah setahun?, pikirnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin.

Kurapika melihat raut wajah Kuroro saat itu. Tanpa sadar ia langsung cemberut.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat kalau kita sudah tinggal bersama selama itu," protesnya.

Kuroro tersenyum melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Kurapika terlihat sangat menggemaskan bila sedang cemberut seperti itu. Ia mengenakan blus _halterneck_ bermotif bunga-bunga biru dan celana jeans, membuatnya semakin tampak manis. Sepertinya Kuroro telah berhasil memperbaiki cara berpakaian gadis itu.

"Kuroro!" kata Kurapika, menyadarkan lamunan pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya…aku memang lupa," jawab Kuroro enteng, yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan mata tajam dari Kurapika. Lalu ia melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada gadis itu. "Karena hari-hariku bersamamu sangat membahagiakan, hingga tanpa terasa waktu pun berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongmu masuk ke rumah kita."

**I don't know, but I believe**

**That some things are meant to be**

**And that you'll make a better me**

**Everyday I love you**

Kurapika tertegun. Senyuman Kuroro yang begitu tulus dan menawan itu selalu berhasil melunturkan kekesalannya. Ingin rasanya Kurapika memeluk Kuroro saat itu juga, namun harga dirinya mencegahnya melakukan hal itu. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau belum memasang sabuk pengamanmu," kata Kuroro lagi sambil membungkuk dan memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuh Kurapika. Ia menatap gadis itu, membuat Kurapika terdiam seketika. Tiba-tiba Kuroro menunduk dan mengecup bahu Kurapika yang terbuka.

Kurapika dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Kuroro tertawa geli melihatnya.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, ponsel Kurapika tiba-tiba berbunyi. Gadis itu segera menjawabnya.

"Kurapika!" terdengar suara Killua di seberang sana.

Suara bocah itu begitu keras hingga Kurapika harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sambil meringis.

"Killua, bicaralah dengan tenang atau aku tutup teleponnya," kata Kurapika dengan geram, sementara Kuroro melirik gadis itu.

"Kata Shalnark kau pergi berlibur bersama Kuroro!"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak aku dan Gon?"

"Hei, aku juga!" terdengar suara Leorio dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa aku harus mengajak kalian?" tanya Kurapika heran.

"Sudah, ajak saja. Berikan alamat rumah Hisoka pada mereka, kita bertemu di sana," Kuroro berkata tanpa melepaskan perhatian dari jalanan yang berada di hadapannya.

Kurapika tertegun. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Kuroro akan mengusulkan hal itu.

"Teman-teman, Kuroro bilang iya!" seru Killua senang.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah Kurapika yang masih berbicara di telepon. Ia tak pernah menyangka, gadis itu akan menjadi bagian penting dari hidupnya. Dan melihat gadis itu gembira adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan hatinya.

Ingatan Kuroro kembali pada peristiwa saat ia pertama kali merasa jatuh cinta pada Kurapika. Ketika itu, perasaan itu mengejutkannya.

**I never thought that dreams came true**

**But you showed me that they do**

**You know that I learn something new**

**Everyday I love you**

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroro," Kurapika berkata lagi setelah menutup teleponnya. "Apakah Hisoka sudah tahu bahwa kita akan datang?"

"Bukan masalah besar kok," jawab Kuroro dengan senyum licik menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kurapika melihat senyuman itu dan merasa heran.

"Kuroro."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh 'kan?"

"Kalau tidak ada penyebabnya mana mungkin aku begitu."

Jawaban Kuroro membuat Kurapika bingung. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lebih jauh lagi.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Wahhh...indah sekali!" kata Kurapika girang melihat pemandangan pantai yang luas. Setelah mobil berhenti, tanpa menunggu Kuroro membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, ia segera keluar dan berlari menuju tepi pantai.

"Kuroro, ayo ke sini!" seru Kurapika. Rambut pirang pendeknya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

Namun Kuroro hanya bersandar di mobilnya dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Danchou?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di belakang.

"Halo Hisoka," Kuroro berkata tanpa menoleh. Tentu saja ia sudah dapat merasakan kehadiran Hisoka sebelumnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Untuk berlibur tentu saja."

"Hah?"

Kuroro pun berbalik menghadap Hisoka yang penampilannya tampak berbeda. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek orange bermotif. Kebingungan tampak di wajah pria itu.

"Berkat nasihatmu, Kurapika berhasil merayuku untuk berlibur bersama," kata Kuroro.

Wajah Hisoka terlihat lega, kemudian Kuroro menambahkan ucapannya,

"Tapi itu setelah dia berlatih merayu pada pria lain."

Kuroro menatap Hisoka dengan tajam. Hisoka hanya dapat menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Aku orang yang sangat posesif, Hisoka. Jangan kira kau dapat lolos dari ini," ucap Kuroro dingin.

Hisoka tersenyum licik. "Aku memang selalu ingin bertarung denganmu, Danchou. Dalam bentuk apapun. Baiklah...kuterima tantanganmu."

"Kalian sedang bicara apa?" tanya Kurapika yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Hanya mengucapkan selamat datang," jawab Hisoka pendek tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kuroro.

'Liburan kali ini tidak akan mudah bagimu, Hisoka,' ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Kurapika langsung melihat-lihat isinya dengan hati senang.

"Wah…rumah ini bagus juga Hisoka," puji Kurapika.

Hisoka hanya tersenyum. Tapi ia langsung menoleh saat melihat Kuroro melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Danchou, kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ke kamar tentu saja. Kamarnya di lantai atas 'kan?" jawab Kuroro sambil melirik Hisoka dengan tajam.

"Tapi di atas itu kamarku…"

"Maksudmu kau keberatan kalau aku dan Kurapika tidur di kamarmu?"

Hisoka terdiam. Ia terlihat kesal. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Hisoka sudah mengeluarkan beberapa barang miliknya dan memindahkannya ke salah satu kamar di lantai bawah, sementara Kuroro berada di kamar atas yang semula ia tempati.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sama sekali tak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi. Ia merasa cemburu saat Kurapika merayu laki-laki lain di hadapannya. Ia merasa kesal pada Hisoka yang telah mengusulkan hal bodoh pada kekasihnya.

Dulu, Kuroro tak pernah merasakannya. Rasa kasihan, kepedulian pada orang lain, sedih…apalagi cinta, tak pernah ia rasakan. Semua berubah saat dirinya bertemu dengan Kurapika Kuruta dan keadaan menjadi aneh saat ia mulai menikmati setiap pertemuan dan pertarungannya dengan gadis itu.

Sekilas ingatannya kembali pada kejadian satu tahun yang lalu…saat dirinya melawan Gen'ei Ryodan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya pada Kurapika.

'**Coz I believe that destiny**

**Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)**

**And you'll never live until you love**

**With all your heart and soul**

"Kuroro?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Kuroro. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat pemilik suara itu.

"Kemarilah Kurapika," kata Kuroro sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kurapika merasa heran, namun ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Kuroro menarik Kurapika dan memeluknya dari belakang, lalu mengecup pelipis gadis itu.

'Pengisi jiwa dalam hidupku…aku mencintaimu,' ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara helikopter yang semakin mendekat. Kurapika melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kuroro dan berlari ke balkon. Nampak sebuah helikopter mendarat, menurunkan para penumpangnya yang tak lain adalah Gon, Killua dan Leorio.

"Teman-teman…!" seru Kurapika gembira.

.

.

"Wahh…ada coklat di sini!" kata Killua senang saat membuka kulkas. Tanpa bicara lagi, ia mengambil sekotak coklat dari dalam kulkas dan langsung memakannya.

Kurapika terkejut melihatnya.

"Killua, itu punya Hisoka!" ia memperingatkan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa…makan saja," jawab Hisoka segera. Ia mulai merasa frustasi dengan tingkah tamu-tamunya saat ini. Leorio sedang berada di kamar Hisoka, membaca majalah-majalah dewasa koleksinya. Gon terus mengoceh mengenai betapa takjubnya ia pada akuarium air laut yang ada di sana. Kurapika sedang duduk manis bersama Kuroro, namun tatapan mata Pimpinan Gen'ei Ryodan itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ia lebih memilih untuk langsung bertarung saja dengan Kuroro daripada melalui saat-saat seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka. Masuklah beberapa orang yang sangat ia kenal…Gen'ei Ryodan.

"Pestanya belum mulai 'kan? Kami tidak terlambat 'kan?" tanya Shalnark ceria.

Hisoka terpaku.

'Apa-apaan ini?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Danchou bilang akan ada pesta di sini," Nobunaga menambahkan. Saat melihat Gon yang sedang berdiri di depan akuarium, ia terlihat senang dan segera menghampiri bocah itu.

Hisoka melirik Kuroro, namun pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyesap tehnya perlahan-lahan.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika dan Machi sedang pergi ke supermarket di kota dengan diantar oleh Feitan untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta barbeque malam ini. Yang lainnya pun sibuk bersiap-siap.

Di tepi pantai, tampak Kuroro dan Hisoka sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan ekspresi yang sama-sama menakutkan. Seiring dengan ombak yang terhempas, Kuroro mengeluarkan Fun Fun Cloth dan menghindari serangan kartu-kartu milik Hisoka.

"Sudah cukup lama sejak pertarungan kita yang terakhir ya Danchou," Hisoka berkata dengan senyuman aneh menghiasi wajahnya.

Kuroro hanya menanggapi dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Mereka terus bertarung hingga terdapat beberapa luka memar di tubuh Hisoka karena serangan Kuroro. Hisoka baru saja akan membalas saat tiba-tiba—

"Hei kalian!" seru Kurapika yang baru kembali. "Sedang apa di situ?"

Wajah Kurapika terlihat serius…dan sepertinya, ia tidak suka atas apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Kuroro menyimpan Fun Fun Cloth-nya kembali, demikian juga halnya dengan Hisoka yang segera menyembunyikan kartu-kartunya.

"Kami hanya berlatih," jawab Hisoka enteng.

.

.

Kuroro duduk di kursi kayu di teras rumah Hisoka. Ia menyayangkan, pertarungannya dengan Hisoka harus terhenti karena kedatangan Kurapika. Kuroro ingin memberi peringatan sedikit saja pada joker itu. Ya…Kuroro kesal sekali padanya!

Angin sore berhembus meniup rambut hitam Kuroro yang berkilau, memperlihatkan tanda aneh di keningnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bahunya. Kuroro menoleh…dan melihat Kurapika yang tersenyum padanya. Perlahan gadis itu duduk di pangkuan Kuroro dan mendekapnya. Seketika, amarah pria itu mereda…dan menjadi tenang seperti suasana indah sore ini.

**It's a touch when I feel bad**

**It's a smile when I get mad**

**All the little things I am**

**Everyday I love you**

Kurapika menatap wajah Kuroro dengan penuh cinta lalu menciumnya.

**Everyday I love you more**

**Everyday I love you**

.

& Skip Time &

.

Malam hari telah tiba. Franklin membawa banyak kayu dan menumpuknya di dekat rumah Hisoka. Shizuku menyalakan api yang langsung disambut dengan sorakan beberapa orang yang berada di sana.

"Hebat, api unggun!" seru mereka. Coltopi mendongak memperhatikan api itu dengan matanya yang besar dan berbinar-binar.

Sebuah pemanggang pun sudah siap. Leorio menyalakan pemanggang itu, dengan Hisoka berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei…! Siapa yang mau membakar dagingnya?" seru Leorio kesal.

Machi langsung menoleh.

"Aku sudah bersusah payah membumbui dagingnya, sekarang tentu saja giliran kau dan Hisoka yang membakarnya!" ia berkata dengan sikap khasnya yang dingin.

Suasana menjadi lebih ramai saat Phinx dan Bonorenof membawa sebuah stereo player dan mulai menyalakan musik.

.

.

"Lezat sekali!" kata Gon puas sambil menyantap beef barbeque-nya dengan lahap. Lalu ia menoleh pada Leorio yang masih sibuk memanggang. "Hei, aku mau lagi!"

Leorio mendengus kesal.

"Memangnya aku penjual barbeque?" gerutunya.

Hisoka tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan beberapa buah daging ke atas pemanggang. Awalnya ia pun merasa kesal, tapi ternyata pesta ini bukanlah ide yang buruk. Hisoka mulai menikmatinya.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Kuroro memperhatikan Kurapika yang tengah bermain air bersama Killua. Ia sedikit merasa cemburu saat tiba-tiba bocah itu memeluk Kurapika sambil tertawa.

'Apa yang kupikirkan? Sudahlah…tidak apa-apa, mereka 'kan sedang bercanda,' Kuroro menenangkan dirinya.

Namun ternyata Killua menyadari tatapan pria itu. Seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kuroro, Killua menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Kuroro tercengang.

'A-apa maksudnya itu? Dia sengaja!'

Kuroro segera beranjak dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Kurapika menciprati Kuroro dengan air laut sambil tertawa senang. Kuroro tersenyum dan membalasnya, membuat gadis itu menjerit.

"Kuroro! Bajuku jadi benar-benar basah sekarang!" kata Kurapika sambil cemberut.

Kuroro merangkulnya.

"Tenang, tentu saja aku akan bertanggungjawab nanti," jawab Kuroro dengan senyum nakal menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Wajah Kurapika langsung merona. Tapi tidak hanya Kurapika, Killua pun sama. Ia merasa risih mendengar hal itu.

'Jangan main-main denganku, Bocah,' Kuroro berkata dalam hati sambil melirik Killua.

'**Coz I believe that destiny**

**Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)**

**And you'll never live until you love**

**With all your heart and soul**

.

& Skip Time &

.

Lewat dini hari, pesta baru selesai. Pantai sudah bersih kembali, tentu saja Shizuku dan Deme-chan miliknya berperan dalam hal ini. Di ruang tengah, teman-teman Kurapika dan Gen'ei Ryodan sudah tidur pulas…kecuali Hisoka yang masih mengulang seluruh kejadian hari ini dalam benaknya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit…dan tersenyum.

"Mudah-mudahan kau senang, Danchou," bisiknya.

Di kamar yang terletak di lantai atas, Kuroro tengah duduk di tempat tidur sambil bertelanjang dada. Ia baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambutnya. Terdengar suara air di kamar mandi.

Kuroro mengelap dada dan punggungnya sekali lagi, lalu berdiri dan meletakkan handuk di atas kursi di dekat pintu kaca yang menghadap ke laut.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan mantel handuk berwarna putih. Gadis itu melihat ke arah Kuroro sambil mengusapkan handuk ke rambutnya. Sesaat ia terpukau melihat Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap…dengan otot-ototnya yang saat ini terlihat jelas.

Kuroro menoleh. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kurapika saat ini dan pipinya yang merona. Kurapika segera tersadar.

"Apa?" katanya sambil merengut.

Kuroro segera menghampiri dan memeluknya. Kurapika membalas pelukan itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Aroma wangi Kuroro membuatnya tambah terbuai. Kuroro melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah gadis itu.

Hanya bayangannya yang nampak di mata biru indah Kurapika.

'Apa kau akan selalu berada di sisiku selamanya, Kurapika?'

**If I ask would you say yes?**

**Together we're the very best**

**I know that I am truly blessed**

**Everyday I love you**

Keraguan Kuroro langsung sirna saat Kurapika tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Terimakasih…untuk hari ini," gadis itu berbisik di sela-sela ciumannya.

Kuroro memegangi kepala Kurapika dan memperdalam ciumannya. Perlahan ia melepaskan mantel handuk yang dikenakan Kurapika lalu membaringkannya ke tempat tidur.

Walau apapun yang telah terjadi, Kurapika telah menjadi miliknya…dan akan selalu begitu selamanya.

**And I'll give you my best**

**Everyday I love you…**

TBC

A/N :

What do you think? Review please…!^^


	2. Chapter 2 : AUTUMN

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

**You, in All of The Seasons**

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika, they're belong together^^

SUMMARY :

It was autumn. Kuroro went for his mission with Gen'ei Ryodan and it took more time than usual.

WARNING :

Songfic. Semi-M maybe. OOC. FemKura. Continuation sequel, set after **You're Seducing**.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 : AUTUMN**

.

**Song : When I Need You by Celine Dion**

.

Fajar baru saja tiba. Dari suatu kamar di rumah yang indah dengan banyak dinding kaca, terdengar suara tawa.

"Hei!" Kurapika berkata, sambil mendorong Kuroro agar menjauh darinya. Punggung tangannya menutupi bibirnya. Ia dan Kuroro baru saja berciuman, hingga tiba-tiba Kuroro menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memang hanya sebuah gigitan kecil, tapi akhir-akhir ini Kuroro agak berbeda. Ia selalu ingin bermesraan setiap kali bersama dengan Kurapika. Karena mereka tinggal bersama, tentu saja mereka hampir selalu bertemu setiap saat.

Kuroro tersenyum nakal, dan mulai mendekat lagi. Kurapika segera mengambil bantal dan berusaha menghalau Kuroro.

"Kuroro! Hentikan! Aku lelah, dan aku—"

Ucapan Kurapika terhenti saat Kuroro berhasil menyingkirkan bantal yang dipegang Kurapika dan menciumnya lagi.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai siang saat Kurapika membuka matanya. Ia melepaskan tangan Kuroro yang tengah memeluknya, lalu menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati agar pria itu tidak sampai terbangun.

Kurapika duduk di tepi tempat tidur lalu menoleh, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tengah tidur dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kurapika tersenyum. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan mengecup pipi Kuroro dengan lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, Kurapika sudah selesai mandi. Kuroro belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya.

'Tidak biasanya dia begini,' komentar Kurapika heran. Dengan hanya mengenakan mantel handuk, Kurapika melangkah keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Ia membuat secangkir teh dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Baru saja sebentar, langkah Kurapika terhenti.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah kalender yang berdiri di atas meja. Di musim gugur ini, sudah ada banyak tanda hitam. Rupanya Kuroro sudah mempunyai banyak agenda. Selama sebulan berturut-turut, ia akan pergi.

Kurapika meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan memperhatikan kalender itu.

'Ah…aku lupa,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati. 'Aku lupa besok Kuroro akan pergi selama sebulan lamanya. Pantas saja…akhir-akhir ini dia…'

Kurapika mulai mengerti, kenapa Kuroro agak berbeda. Kurapika melupakan tehnya. Ia menghela napas…meletakkan kembali kalender ke atas meja, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Kuroro baru saja bangun saat Kurapika tiba di kamar. Ia masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Aku terlambat bangun kali ini," kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum.

Kurapika tidak menanggapi. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia melangkah menghampiri Kuroro. Kuroro segera beranjak duduk melihat keanehan sikapnya ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Kurapika menempatkan diri di pangkuan Kuroro lalu memeluknya.

"Kalau misinya sudah bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan, segeralah kembali," katanya pelan.

Kuroro pun mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan Kurapika. Ia membelai rambut pirang gadis itu. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. Sambil tersenyum, ia menatap wajah Kurapika. "Masih ada waktu hingga aku pergi nanti. Ada yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Mata Kurapika berbinar-binar gembira. "Aku ingin mengunjungi teman-temanku," ucapnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Wahh...Kurapika!" seru Gon senang saat membuka pintu apartemen dan mendapati Kuroro dan Kurapika berdiri di hadapannya.

Kurapika menunjukkan bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Apa kabar Gon? Ini aku bawakan buah-buahan, coklat dan—"

Ucapan Kurapika terhenti seseorang menyambar bungkusan itu. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, bungkusan beserta makanan di dalamnya sudah berpindah ke tangan Killua. Bocah berambut perak itu mulai merogoh isinya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, sementara Kurapika langsung menarik Killua dengan kesal.

"Killuaaaa...! Hei! Jangan dimakan sendirian!" serunya.

"Mana dokter itu?" tanya Kuroro pada Gon, membiarkan Kurapika yang masih mengomel kepada Killua.

"Oh, dia sedang ada acara ke luar kota bersama teman-teman kuliahnya," jawab Gon.

"Hm...untunglah, Kurapika punya teman-teman yang baik seperti kalian."

"Eh? Apa?"

Ucapan Kuroro terdengar pelan, lebih seperti bisikan. Membuat Gon tak yakin atas apa yang didengarnya.

Melihat reaksi bocah itu, lagi-lagi Kuroro hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia menghampiri Kurapika yang masih mengomeli bocah berwajah kucing di hadapannya.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Kuroro, dalam satu ruangan yang sama, bercakap-cakap dan bersenda gurau. Siapa yang bisa mengira? Tapi memang inilah yang terjadi pada akhirnya.

.

.

Hari sudah malam saat Kuroro dan Kurapika pergi dari tempat Gon dan teman-temannya.

"Kurapika, apakah kau lapar? Mungkin kau mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Kuroro sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan yang berada di hadapannya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kuroro menoleh, dan menemukan Kurapika yang sudah tertidur lelap di kursi di sebelahnya. Sepertinya ia kelelahan dengan kegiatan mereka hari ini.

"Kurapika," kata Kuroro lagi sambil menyentuh tangan gadis itu. Biasanya Kurapika akan langsung terbangun tapi kali ini tidak. Kuroro menyerah dan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke rumah.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, dengan hati-hati Kuroro menggendong Kurapika a la bridal style dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur. Kurapika agak terusik. Saat Kuroro akan meninggalkannya, Kurapika segera terbangun dan tanpa sadar langsung menarik kemeja Kuroro. Pipinya merona saat menyadari apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menunggu sebentar saja untuk kembali bersama-sama denganku?" goda Kuroro.

Kurapika merengut dan segera melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Siapa bilang! Aku hanya mengigau kok!"

Kuroro terkekeh geli, lalu mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Hari sudah malam, pria itu tak mau berlama-lama. Jadi ia hanya mandi dengan menggunakan shower. Kurapika menelungkup di tempat tidur dan mendengarkan suara air dari shower itu.

'Dalam waktu satu bulan ke depan…aku akan merindukan suara ini,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kicauan burung terdengar ceria, berpadu dengan angin musim gugur dan matahari yang terselubung awan. Hari sudah pagi. Perlahan, Kurapika membuka matanya. Ia menatap tempat yang kosong di sampingnya. Gadis itu pun meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke tempat itu.

Dingin…berarti Kuroro sudah cukup lama tidak berada di sana.

Kurapika menghela napas. Semalam, Kuroro mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali bersama para anak buahnya. Ia tidak membangunkan Kurapika, bahkan tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal.

Kurapika teringat pada apa yang ia katakan dulu,

"_Jangan katakan selamat tinggal…kau boleh pergi tapi jangan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal."_

Ya, memang tidak pernah ada ucapan 'selamat tinggal' di antara mereka. Kurapika tahu, Kuroro pasti akan kembali untuknya. Ia Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan, bukan orang yang mudah untuk dikalahkan siapapun. Dan bagi Kuroro, sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Kurapika, gadis itu menjadi satu-satunya tujuan untuk kembali.

Suara dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika. Ia segera mencari-cari ponselnya dan menemukannya di bawah bantal. Tanpa menunggu Kurapika untuk bicara, orang yang meneleponnya sudah bicara terlebih dahulu,

"Kurapika, ada tugas baru untukmu," kata orang itu.

Selanjutnya Kurapika terlibat dalam percakapan yang lebih mendalam dan terperinci mengenai tugas yang diberikan Perkumpulan Hunter untuknya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Aku rasa…kita harus memperkuat pengamanan di sekitar sini," kata Kurapika sambil menunjuk ke sebuah titik di peta yang digelar di atas meja.

Seorang pria berkacamata hitam menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia sudah cukup mengerti dengan strategi yang diutarakan Kurapika.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu anak buahku," katanya, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Kurapika duduk di kursi dan meneguk minumannya. Ia terdiam saat tanpa sengaja melihat kalender di ruangan itu.

Satu minggu…sudah satu minggu Kuroro pergi dan ia belum pernah mengabarinya.

Seolah menjawab kegalauan hati Kurapika, ponsel gadis itu berdering. Ia tersenyum saat melihat nama penelepon di layar ponselnya.

"Kuroro?" kata Kurapika segera.

"Kau sedang apa?" terdengar suara pria itu.

"Aku baru saja selesai rapat dengan kepala keamanan salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Pulau Orca."

"Hm…baik, berhati-hatilah."

"Ya."

"Aku harus segera pergi. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Ah…Kuroro!"

"Ya?"

Kurapika terdiam…ia seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian Kurapika membatalkannya.

"Tidak…tidak apa-apa," akhirnya Kurapika berkata. "Sampai nanti."

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Kurapika menghampiri jendela…menikmati hembusan angin dingin musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya. Mata birunya ia pejamkan, mengingat setiap detail diri seseorang yang selalu berada di hatinya.

**When I need you **

**Just close my eyes and I'm with you **

**And all that I so want to give you **

**It's only a heartbeat away **

.

& Skip Time &

.

Killua berlari menghampiri Kurapika. Gadis itu menatapnya heran.

"Killua? Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika.

Killua mendengus kesal. "Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu! Kenapa kau sulit sekali dihubungi? Kita harus segera pergi siang ini untuk menolong Leorio!"

"Leorio?"

"Ya, orang tua itu terlibat masalah dengan anak buah keluarga mafia…ada-ada saja!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera bersiap-siap."

"Oke, dua jam lagi kita bertemu di bandara!"

Setelah Killua pergi, Kurapika memeriksa ponselnya. Ternyata ia lupa menyalakan kembali ponsel itu setelah mengisi daya baterainya.

Kurapika pun menyalakannya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk…termasuk voice mail. Kurapika mendengarkan dua pesan masuk pertama dari Gon dan Killua, satu dari Leorio, lalu…yang terakhir, dari Kuroro Lucifer,

"_Kurapika, kau harus melihat apa yang kutemukan di sini. Oya, bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Jika kau ingin, undanglah mereka untuk menginap di rumah."_

Kurapika tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan masuk sebagai balasannya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika duduk di teras rumah sambil menyesap kopinya perlahan-lahan. Saat ini pagi hari…pagi hari yang biasa seperti sebelumnya. Pepohonan menggugurkan daunnya hingga bertebaran di atas rumput dan mengapung di danau.

Bukan kebiasaan Kurapika untuk meminum kopi. Sebenarnya, ia lebih suka teh. Tapi entah kenapa ia tengah merindukan aroma kopi di pagi hari…yang biasanya ia buat untuk Kuroro.

Sekarang sudah hampir satu bulan, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Kuroro akan segera kembali.

Kurapika tertawa kecil. Ia memang sudah berubah sekarang. Tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya, akan mengalami saat-saat merindukan kehadiran orang yang dicintai seperti ini. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah mengenakan kemeja pria itu!

Tiba-tiba Kurapika teringat akan sebuah telepon dari Perkumpulan Hunter yang diterimanya semalam. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Kuroro…namun ternyata sedang tidak aktif.

Setelah terdengar nada tertentu, Kurapika meninggalkan pesan di voice mail,

"Kuroro, ini aku. Apa kau akan kembali minggu ini? Perkumpulan Hunter berencana untuk memberiku tugas baru…jika kau akan segera kembali, aku akan menundanya."

.

.

Jawaban dari pesan Kurapika baru tiba saat Kuroro meneleponnya ketika matahari mulai tenggelam.

"_Sepertinya misi kali ini akan memakan waktu lebih lama,"_ kata Kuroro. "_Mungkin satu atau dua minggu lagi."_

"Oh…ya, baiklah," Kurapika menjawab sambil menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Namun Kuroro menyadari hal itu, ia pun berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. _"Kemarin Nobunaga menghadapi seorang Pengguna Nen yang mempunyai peliharaan seekor binatang aneh. Serangan Feitan membuat binatang itu meledak dan mengeluarkan cairan lengket berwarna kuning kehijauan. Kau tahu? Nobunaga sampai muntah melihatnya."_

"Apa? Nobunaga?" Kurapika mulai tertawa.

"_Ya, Shalnark berhasil mengambil fotonya. Kau mau melihatnya?"_

"Apa kau mau membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan selama beberapa hari ke depan? Tidak, terima kasih!"

Kali ini Kuroro yang tertawa. Kurapika tersenyum mendengarnya. Mungkin pria itu tidak sedang bersama para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan, karena hanya kepada Kurapika-lah ia dapat tertawa lepas seperti itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, percakapan pun berakhir. Kurapika pun pergi ke kamar dan berbaring di bagian tempat tidur di mana biasanya Kuroro tidur. Memeluk bantal dengan erat…seolah mengharapkan dapat mencium aroma maskulin kekasihnya.

**Miles and miles of empty space in between us **

**A telephone can't take the place of your smile**

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika mengeluarkan rantainya. Rantai dengan aura merah itu menari-nari…menghujam setiap tubuh pembunuh bayaran yang tengah menyerangnya. Lalu, ia berhasil melilitkan rantainya pada salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hei, lepaskan aku Kuruta!" kata pemuda itu.

Kurapika tertegun. Apakah ia mengenalnya?

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat…tapi kita pernah bertemu di Kota York Shin. Dengar, aku melakukan ini semua karena dendamku pada orang yang mempekerjakanmu. Bisakah kau pahami tindakanku? Kau 'kan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Gen'ei Ryodan! Jika kau bersedia untuk melepaskanku, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan kepala Kuroro Lucifer!"

Mata Kurapika langsung berubah menjadi merah mendengar ucapan Si Pemuda. Ia menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Ah…bukankah yang dikatakannya itu benar? Gen'ei Ryodan telah menghancurkan masa lalunya. Tapi itu semua sudah selesai. Dan Kurapika tidak bisa menahan emosinya mendengar ucapan pemuda itu mengenai Kuroro.

Setelah berhasil mengalahkannya, pikiran Kurapika masih tertuju pada rangkaian kalimat itu. Tanpa sadar hal ini sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Kurapika! Di belakangmu!"

Terdengar suara rekannya memperingatkan. Tapi terlambat. Sebilah pedang terlanjur melukai lengannya…tapi kemudian ia bisa membalasnya.

.

.

Kurapika menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ia hanya membalut luka yang ada di lengannya dengan sehelai kain.

Setibanya di rumah, Kurapika mengeluarkan Holy Chain miliknya. Rantai itu mengelilingi lengannya yang terluka…hingga dalam waktu sekejap saja, lukanya menghilang tanpa bekas.

Napas Kurapika terengah-engah. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan hari ini, lalu energi yang dikeluarkan untuk menyembuhkan luka akibat pedang itu, membuat energinya terkuras.

Kurapika pun teringat pada Kuroro. Ia tahu Kuroro orang yang kuat…tapi bagaimana jika Kuroro terluka seperti dirinya? Kurapika berharap hal itu tidak terjadi.

'Kuroro…pulanglah…,' Kurapika berkata dalam hati.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kuroro mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Kurapika. Tiba-tiba ponselnya mati. Ia lupa mengisi baterainya.

"Danchou, kau bisa menggunakan ponselku kalau kau mau," kata Shalnark.

Kuroro menolaknya dengan halus, "Tidak usah…terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

'Biarlah ini menjadi kejutan untuknya,' batin Kuroro.

Kemudian ia melangkah bersama para anak buahnya masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali…membawanya kembali kepada Kurapika.

.

.

Kuroro tiba di rumah saat hari sudah malam. Ia sedikit terkejut saat menyadari Kurapika tidak ada di sana. Kuroro melihat kalender di atas meja…sebuah lingkaran merah menandai tanggal hari ini.

'Ini hari terakhir dia bertugas. Mungkin ia hanya pulang terlambat,' Kuroro berkata dalam hati.

Kuroro pun masuk ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untuknya dan Kurapika, sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah meninggalkan kekasihnya lebih lama dari yang ia janjikan sebelumnya.

.

.

Kurapika tiba di rumah saat Kuroro baru saja selesai menata makanan di atas meja. Lilin dan rangkaian bunga yang indah turut menghiasi meja itu.

Kurapika terdiam, sementara Kuroro tersenyum padanya. Senyum itu…senyum yang Kurapika rindukan selama ini.

"Selamat datang, Kurapika," ia berkata.

Kurapika melangkah menghampiri Kuroro dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dada bidang pria itu. Mereka pun berpelukan dengan erat. Kuroro mengangkat dagu Kurapika dan menciumnya. Kurapika membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman lembut segera berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu yang penuh dengan cinta dan kerinduan.

"Aku pun rindu padamu," kata Kuroro di antara ciumannya.

**When I need love **

**I hold out my hands and I touch love **

**I never knew there was so much love **

**Keeping me warm night and day **

Kurapika tersenyum dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Kuroro telah kembali…dan akan selalu kembali untuknya.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : WINTER

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

WARNING :

OOC. FemKura. Rated T - Semi M. Continuation sequel, set after **You're Seducing**.

SUMMARY :

It's winter...and Kurapika didn't like it!

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>Song : You've Got A Way by Shania Twain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 : WINTER<strong>

Kuroro's POV

Aku menatap ke luar dinding kaca. Hujan salju sudah berhenti sekarang. Matahari yang mengintip dari balik awan menimbulkan sinar kemilau di atas timbunan salju putih yang tebal.

Suara erangan lemah yang berasal dari tempat tidur membuatku menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut pirang masih tertidur di sana. Aku tersenyum tipis dan melangkah menghampirinya…lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu.

Seprai satin berwarna gelap nampak kontras dengan penampilan gadis itu yang seperti malaikat. Aku menggerakkan tanganku…membelai rambutnya yang halus. Ah, rambutnya sudah lebih panjang sekarang.

"Kurapika," ucapku perlahan. Tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Aku pun membungkuk dan mengecup bagian belakang telinganya. Kulit Kurapika sangat sensitif saat aku menyentuhnya.

Benar saja.

"KYAAAAA…..!" tiba-tiba Kurapika terbangun dan menjerit sambil memegangi bagian yang tadi kukecup. Ia langsung duduk dengan wajah terkejut.

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Tindakan yang salah, karena dia langsung menatapku tajam.

"Tidak lucu, Kuroro," protesnya dengan wajah cemberut—dan merona tentu saja—seperti seorang gadis kecil yang merajuk.

Aku meraih dagunya. "Habis kau sulit sekali dibangunkan," aku berkata sambil mengecup bibir di wajah cantik itu sekilas. "Ayo, ini sudah pagi…lihatlah, indah sekali di luar!"

Kurapika menepiskan tanganku. Ia meraih selimut dan kembali berbaring.

"Hei!"

Fuhh….kadang gadisku ini memang seperti anak kecil. Apalagi kalau musim dingin seperti sekarang. Aku segera memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh Kurapika.

"Lepaskan," kata Kurapika dengan suara yang lebih lembut kali ini.

Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya semakin erat. Tak diragukan lagi, caraku selalu berhasil...

"Aku benci musim dingin," Kurapika berkata lagi.

"Oya? Tapi aku suka…karena musim dingin memberiku banyak alasan untuk memelukmu sepanjang hari."

Kurapika terdiam. Aku merasa heran dan menoleh padanya. Aku harus menahan tawa, karena kulihat wajahnya merona. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, lalu bangkit dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Bangunlah, aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita. Aku tunggu di bawah ya!"

Seiring dengan langkahku yang menapak keluar dari kamar itu, ia menggerutu pelan namun aku tahu pasti rona di pipinya itu masih belum menghilang.

* * *

><p>Kurapika's POV<p>

Aku dapat melihat wajah tampannya yang terlihat senang saat meninggalkanku pergi ke lantai bawah. Aku menghela napas...memeluk selimut dengan lebih erat sekali lagi, lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja.

Kutapakkan kakiku di lantai yang dingin...dan menoleh ke luar dinding kaca. Seberapapun tidak sukanya aku pada musim ini, aku tetap dibuat terpesona oleh pemandangan indah yang ditimbulkannya.

Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya...rasanya masih sulit untuk kupercaya, tinggal di tempat seindah ini, bersama dengan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan yang telah menghancurkan hidupku di masa lalu.

Tapi dengan caranya sendiri, Kuroro berhasil membuatku untuk percaya, bahwa aku masih seorang manusia yang berhak untuk bahagia. Bersamanya...

**You've got a****way with me **

**Somehow you got me to believe **

**In everything that I could be **

**I've gotta say... you really got a way **

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum menatap matahari yang menatapku dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan.

Ah, kekasihku sudah menunggu. Aku harus cepat.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Aroma kopi menyeruak di dapur yang luas dan rapi itu. Kuroro menyesap kopinya perlahan, sambil menunggu Kurapika.

"Semoga saja kau membuat sesuatu yang enak," terdengar suara Kurapika.

Kuroro berbalik dan tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya. "Tentu saja, kapan aku pernah membuat masakan yang tak enak?"

Raut wajah Kurapika berubah ketika menatapnya. Kurapika hafal sekali, senyuman nakal di wajah tampannya itu...adalah senyuman yang biasa muncul saat pria itu menggodanya.

"Ya, ya, aku akui kau lebih pandai memasak daripada aku," ucap Kurapika akhirnya, membuat Kuroro terkekeh.

Mereka pun duduk berdua, saling berhadapan sambil menikmati _strawberry pancake_ yang dibuat Kuroro pagi itu.

"Teman-temanmu jadi datang?" tanya Kuroro sambil melirik Kurapika.

"Ya," Kurapika mengernyit. "Mereka sangat bersemangat untuk main ski dan memancing di danau!"

Kurapika mengunyah makanannya, tanpa menyadari Kuroro terus memperhatikan dirinya.

"Apa?" akhirnya Kurapika menyadari hal itu beberapa saat kemudian.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum. "Ada saus strawberry di bibirmu."

"Oh? Di mana?"

"Di sini."

Kuroro meraih dagu Kurapika dan mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat saus strawberry yang ada di bibir gadis itu. Selama beberapa saat lidahnya tertahan di sana.

"Nah, sudah," ia berkata.

Kurapika terdiam dengan wajah yang mungkin sudah hampir mendekati merahnya strawberry. Walau sudah tinggal bersama Kuroro dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tetap saja kadangkala sikap pria itu mengejutkannya.

Kurapika memanyunkan bibirnya, melirik Kuroro dengan raut wajah yang tampak kesal. Namun Kuroro tersenyum senang ketika Kurapika beranjak dan duduk di pangkuannya.

* * *

><p>"Kurapika...!"<p>

Terdengar seruan dari depan rumah. Kurapika mengernyit, terutama saat suara derap langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar jelas hingga ke ruang tengah.

Bel pintu berbunyi, layar monitor kecil di ruangan itu pun menyala memperlihatkan dua orang bocah yang sudah begitu akrab dengan Kurapika, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gon dan Killua. Dengan bersemangat mereka melambaikan tangan.

"Sudah datang?" tanya Kuroro yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Begitulah," jawab Kurapika. Ia pun melangkah dan membukakan pintu.

"Lihat Kurapika, aku sudah memodifikasi alat pancingku khusus untuk acara hari ini!" kata Gon gembira.

Killua pun menunjukkan apa yang ia bawa di sebelah tangannya. "Lihat, aku juga sengaja membeli sepatu ski yang baru!"

"Ya, tentu saja. Bersenang-senanglah kalian," kata Kurapika dengan tidak bersemangat.

Kurapika baru saja berbalik saat Kuroro tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya, dan mendorongnya ke depan.

"Apa yang kau—"

Kuroro meletakkan jaket Kurapika di bahunya. "Pakai ini, kau pun harus bersenang-senang," ucapnya.

"Aku lebih senang berada di dalam rumah! Menyingkir, Kuroro!"

Sebelum Kurapika sempat melawan, Kuroro segera menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman itu tetap berada di sana walaupun Kurapika menatapnya marah.

"Benar Kurapika, ayo kita segera ke sana!" kata Gon sambil menarik tangan Kurapika.

* * *

><p>Kurapika hampir saja jatuh saat kakinya menginjak permukaan danau yang sudah dilapisi es yang licin. Untunglah Kuroro segera menangkapnya.<p>

"Hati-hati," kata pria itu.

Kurapika mendelik padanya. "Kalau aku sampai terluka, itu karenamu!"

"Ah...tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkannya sama sekali."

Kuroro memenuhi janjinya. Ia terlihat santai, menikmati suasana pagi itu namun tak pernah melupakan Kurapika. Sudut matanya selalu mengawasi gadis itu...dan membuat Kurapika merasa aman bersamanya.

Merasa lelah, Kurapika menyingkir dari lapisan es di danau itu. dia terdiam ketika melihat ada bekas tapak kaki di atas salju yang mulai menebal.

"Kuroro?"

"Ya?" jawab Kuroro sambil menoleh.

"Tadi kau sempat keluar rumah sebelumnya?"

"Begitulah...ada yang salah?"

"Tidak...aku...akan membuat coklat panas dulu."

Killua langsung berhenti bermain ski begitu mendengar kata coklat. Wajah kucingnya pun muncul.

"Kurapika...mari kubantu," ucapnya dengan suara yang manis.

Kurapika menghela napas. "Tidak, Killua. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kau akan menuangkan bubuk coklat ke dalam mulutmu sampai habis dan akhirnya tak secangkir pun coklat panas yang berhasil dibuat," dia berkata dengan datar.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, tapi tentu saja Killua sebaliknya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Kurapika pun kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Menatap jejak langkah Kuroro...Kurapika menapakkan kakinya di tempat yang sama. Tentu saja dia agak kesulitan karena langkah Kuroro lebih lebar.

'Langkah Kuroro...ini...langkahnya...'

Tanpa sadar pipi gadis itu merona kembali. Ya, mengikuti langkahnya...mengingatkan Kurapika bahwa dia mengikuti Kuroro menjalani hidup ini. Di hadapannya, rumah mereka...yang begitu indah, nampak laksana mimpi bahkan sebelumnya mimpi itu tak pernah dia duga akan benar-benar ada.

Jejak langkah terakhir, menuntunnya ke teras rumah yang merupakan perwujudan dari impian itu.

'Aku menemukan mimpiku karenamu...'

**You've got a way it seems **

**You gave me faith to find my dreams **

**You'll never know just what that means **

**Can't you see... you got a way with me **

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana mereka?" tanya Kuroro ketika melihat Kurapika. Gadis itu melangkah naik ke tempat tidur mereka di mana dirinya tengah membaca buku, lalu segera berbaring. Di luar sana, serpihan salju kembali turun malam itu.<p>

"Masih di ruang tengah," Kurapika menjawab sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Gon kelihatannya sudah sangat mengantuk...tapi Killua terlihat bersemangat sekali menunggu acara favoritnya yang akan mulai sebentar lagi."

"Oh? Acara apa itu?"

Saat ini Kuroro sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran teman-teman Kurapika, bahkan dia menyukai mereka. Satu hal lagi—Kuroro merasa terhibur melihat Kurapika kesal setiap kali Gon dan Killua membuat ulah.

"Sudahlah...yang pasti aku harus menanyai Leorio nanti," kata Kurapika kesal sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya heran, tapi kemudian dia mengerti dan sebuah seringai nampak di wajah tampannya yang putih pucat. Buku yang ada di tangannya seketika terlupakan. Kuroro ikut berbaring dan memeluk Kurapika begitu erat.

"Nghh...Kuroro!" protes Kurapika sambil meronta pelan dan membuka matanya kembali.

Kuroro mengecup keningnya. "Apakah yang akan ditonton Killua nanti...ada adegan pelukan seperti yang tengah kulakukan padamu saat ini? Atau mungkin lebih erat lagi..."

Pelukan itu menjadi lebih erat, dan Kuroro membenamkan wajahnya di antara leher dan bahu Kurapika, mengecup daerah itu berkali-kali. Bahkan tak lama kemudian Kurapika bisa merasakan perlakuan yang lebih di sana.

Kurapika yang semula meronta, kini mulai menyerah. Tubuhnya merasa lelah...namun dia tetap ingin menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya.

Menyadari persetujuan Kurapika yang tak terucap, Kuroro menyingkirkan segala penghalang di antara mereka. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap keindahan yang berada di bawahnya. Membelai pipi Kurapika dengan lembut, dan Kurapika menggenggam tangan itu lalu mengecupnya. Kuroro dan Kurapika kembali bertatapan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mata biru Si Gadis Kuruta menggoda mata hitam Sang Pemimpin genei Ryodan yang semula tak mampu melihat apapun selain kematian.

Kuroro menunduk, mengecup pelipis Kurapika lalu berbisik di telinganya,

"Aku menginginkanmu..."

Sentuhan Kuroro, perlakuannya yang lembut...membuat Kurapika benar-benar merasa bagaikan permata yang sangat berharga bagi pria itu. Kurapika agak tersentak ketika Kuroro melumat bibirnya namun kemudian dia membalas ciuman itu bahkan mencoba untuk melakukannya dengan intensitas yang lebih.

"Kurapika...," bisik Kuroro dengan suara tertahan karena nafsu.

'Ah...betapa bahagianya... ,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati. 'Aku merasakan cintamu...di setiap sikapmu , caramu memelukku...bahkan...saat kita bercinta seperti ini...'

Menyadari perhatian Kurapika yang terpecah, Kuroro segera menciumi wajah malaikat itu...meminta perhatiannya...sepenuhnya.

**It's in the way you want me **

**It's in the way you hold me **

**The way you show me just what love's made of**

**It's in the way we make love**

****TBC

* * *

><p>AN :

Sudah terlalu lama ga update fic ini...rasanya sedikit aneh, hehe

Padahal tiga perempatnya sudah diketik entah sejak kapan...

Review please...^^


	4. Chapter 4 : SPRING

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**WARNING :**

OOC. FemKura. Rated T - Semi M. Continuation sequel, set after **You're Seducing**.

**SUMMARY :**

It was spring...Neon was going to married and she asked Kurapika to be one of her bride's maids!

* * *

><p><strong>Song : Can I Have This Dance (OST High School Musical 3)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**4**** : ****SPRING**

Kurapika melangkah ke luar rumah, berjalan santai dengan bertelanjang kaki menikmati musim semi kali ini. Matanya menatap danau yang terletak tak jauh di hadapannya. Airnya bergerak tenang dan berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari pagi.

"Kuroro, musim semi sudah datang...," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, seolah pria yang ia sebutkan namanya itu tengah berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Kekasihnya, Kuroro Lucifer, sedang pergi menjalankan misi ke tempat yang cukup jauh bersama para anak buahnya di Gen'ei Ryodan sejak musim dingin belum berakhir. Apakah Kuroro sering menghubunginya? Tidak juga. Namun dia selalu menghubungi Kurapika setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Kurapika tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia merogoh ponsel itu dari dalam sakunya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat deretan nomor tak dikenal di layar ponselnya. Dia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Halo?" Kurapika bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, dan ia pun segera mendengar jawabannya,

"_Kurapikaaa...!"_

Kurapika tercengang. Suara itu...sudah lama dia tak mendengarnya. Suara ceria milik seorang gadis manja yang sempat menjadi majikannya saat itu.

Neon Nostrad.

"Nona...," panggilnya. Sejak mengundurkan diri dari Keluarga Nostrad, Kurapika memang tak pernah lagi berkomunikasi dengan Neon. Keluarga Nostrad mengalami kemunduran setelah kemampuan gadis berambut merah muda itu dicuri oleh Kuroro.

"_Kurapika, aku benar-benar rindu padamu! Aku ingin bertemu! Aku akan menikah, Kurapika! Musim semi ini aku akan menikah!"_

'Nona? Menikah...?'

"Aku turut berbahagia untukmu, Nona..., kapan tepatnya—"

"_Tiga minggu lagi! Dan aku memintamu untuk menjadi salah satu pengiringku."_

Sungguh Kurapika lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar permintaan Neon. Kurapika Kuruta menjadi pengiring pengantin?! Dia belum pernah menghadiri acara seperti itu sebelumnya.

Seolah belum cukup Neon membuat mantan pengawal pribadinya itu terkejut, gadis itu bicara lagi,

"_Kurapika, bayangkan betapa indahnya melihat para pengiring pengantin berdansa bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing di permulaan pesta. Untuk itu, aku dan calon suamiku meminta kalian semua datang ke kelas dansa tiga hari lagi!"_

"Tunggu Nona, aku—"

"_Kalau kau belum punya pasangan, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang. Bagaimana?"_

Kurapika terdiam. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Bahwa kini Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan adalah kekasihnya? Kurapika menghela napas. Jika sampai begitu, dia tak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Neon nanti...tepatnya apa yang diingat gadis itu tentang kekasihnya. Jika Neon mengingat Kuroro sebagai lelaki baik hati yang saat itu menawarkan bantuan untuk bisa memasuki tempat pelelangan, mungkin tak akan terlalu menjadi masalah.

"_Kurapika?" _Suara Neon kali ini terdengar khawatir karena belum juga terdengar jawaban.

"Aku...," Kurapika mulai menjawab. "Aku akan membawa teman...Tolong beritahukan saja nama tempat dan alamatnya."

Panggilan telepon itu terputus tak lama kemudian, meninggalkan Kurapika yang kebingungan. Dia tak kuasa menolak permintaan Neon. Seolah menjawab kegundahan hatinya, ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Kuroro. Oke, sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia merasa gugup untuk berbicara dengannya.

Tapi tentu saja Kurapika mengangkatnya. Mereka bercakap-cakap, sekedar menanyakan kabar. Tanpa adanya pertanyaan seperti, 'Kapan kau pulang?' Kurapika tahu, Kuroro akan segera kembali setelah urusannya selesai.

"_Kurapika, apa yang kaupikirkan?" _tiba-tiba Kuroro bertanya, seolah dia tahu apa yang tengah membebani pikiran Kurapika.

Sejenak Kurapika merasa ragu, namun kemudian menceritakan segalanya pada Kuroro. Pria itu tertawa pelan...lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang tak terduga dan terasa begitu menenangkan bagi Kurapika,

"_Aku akan mempercepat kepulanganku, dan menemanimu ke kelas dansa."_

* * *

><p>Kurapika meletakkan ponselnya setelah membaca pesan masuk dari Neon yang mengingatkan tentang kelas dansa hari ini. Dia duduk di sofa sambil melirik jam dinding di sana.<p>

'Masih ada banyak waktu...mungkin Kuroro sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang,' dia berkata dalam hati.

Jarum jam terus berdetak. Hingga tiba saatnya kelas dansa sebentar lagi akan dimulai, Kuroro belum muncul juga. Kurapika tetap sabar menunggu di rumah mereka.

'Mungkin ada sedikit hambatan...Kuroro...'

Penantian Kurapika belum juga berakhir. Dua jam kemudian, hari sudah malam. Kelas dansa pasti sudah selesai. Kurapika masih duduk di sofa sambil menatap langit penuh bintang dari balik dinding kaca rumah itu. Dia baru saja menghubungi ponsel Kuroro, tapi tidak aktif. Begitu pula halnya dengan ponsel milik Shalnark.

Yah, sepertinya tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu lebih lama.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam ketika Kuroro tiba. Perlahan pria itu membuka pintu depan, lalu melangkah melewati jembatan kayu yang menjadi penghubung ke ruang berikutnya. Suara gemericik air terdengar dari kolam kecil di bawah jembatan itu, berhiaskan cahaya beberapa lampu kecil di tepinya.<p>

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Kuroro tertegun. Kekasihnya, Kurapika, tengah berbaring dan tertidur di sofa yang digeser menghadap ke dinding kaca. Sorot mata Sang Danchou berubah sendu. Ia melangkah menghampirinya. Tangannya yang dingin perlahan menyentuh wajah gadis itu.

'Maafkan aku...'

Kuroro pulang terlambat bukannya tanpa alasan. Ketika baru saja akan pergi ke bandara, sekelompok orang yang tertarik pada hadiah besar yang ditawarkan atas Gen'ei Ryodan, terutama kepala Danchou-nya, membuat perjalanan mereka terhambat. Orang-orang itu dapat 'diselesaikan' dalam waktu sebentar saja—sungguh tak diragukan lagi mengenai hal ini, tapi sudah terlambat untuk penerbangan yang akan membawanya pulang tepat waktu.

Kurapika melenguh pelan saat merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya. Kuroro tak menghentikan tindakannya. Dia tersenyum ketika kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata biru milik gadisnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kau sudah pulang...," gumam Kurapika, sambil menyandarkan pipinya ke tangan Kuroro yang tengah menelusuri rahangnya itu. Senyuman lembut pun ia berikan pada kekasihnya.

"Maaf...aku sudah melanggar janjiku," pria itu berkata.

Mereka duduk bersama di sofa. Kurapika menyimak saat tanpa diminta Kuroro menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan kepulangannya.

"Tak apa," Kurapika menanggapi. "Kepulanganmu adalah hal yang paling aku syukuri."

Dia mengangkat tangannya, menelusuri dada Kuroro yang masih terbungkus pakaian serba hitam. Memahami maksudnya, pria itu membuka baju atasan yang ia kenakan. Mata Kurapika mengamatinya, mencari-cari apakah ada bekas luka di sana. Gadis itu sedikit membelalak ketika melihat sebuah luka tipis di bagian atas dada bidang Kuroro.

"Ah, itu hanya luka kecil..."

Namun Kurapika tak mendengarkan. Ia mengeluarkan Holy Chain dan menyembuhkan luka itu hingga tak berbekas.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kuroro lagi, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kurapika. Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya berpelukan. Raut wajah Kuroro berubah ketika suatu pemikiran muncul di benaknya.

'Pengiring pengantin dan kelas dansa...'

Kedua hal itu merupakan hal lumrah yang dialami gadis seusia Kurapika, tepatnya gadis yang menjalani kehidupan normal dan bukannya seorang _blacklist_ Hunter.

"Kuroro...kenapa kau menyetujui rencana Neon untukku?" tiba-tiba Kurapika bertanya.

Kuroro melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Kurapika. 'Aku ingin melihatmu seperti apa adanya dirimu...seorang gadis.'

Tapi tentu saja hal itu tak ia katakan, membuatnya disambut dengan tatapan tak senang dari Kurapika. Kuroro terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang lucu? Ada yang yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?!" tanya Kurapika kesal.

Kuroro langsung berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Sebuah disket. Dia memasukkan disket itu _DVD Player_. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar musik dansa.

Kurapika terlihat terkejut.

"Ayo," ucap Kuroro sambil mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut kekasihnya dengan raut wajah bingung. Pria itu menempatkan posisi mereka dalam posisi dansa.

"Aku akan menjadi guru dansamu, Nona Kuruta," bisiknya.

Kali ini Kurapika yang tertawa. "Guru dansa macam apa yang mengajari muridnya sambil bertelanjang dada?"

"Tentu saja hanya akulah contohnya, yang memberikanmu pelajaran dansa secara pribadi...dengan cara yang pribadi pula."

Ucapan Kuroro yang mendadak romantis dan terkesan nakal langsung membuat Kurapika berhenti tertawa. Pipinya pun merona. Gadis itu belum pernah berdansa sebelumnya. Dia merasa gugup sekarang.

"Tenanglah...anggap ini seperti awal hubungan kita. Yang diawali dengan kau menerima pernyataan cintaku, dan kau mempersiapkan hatimu. Aku membawamu selangkah lebih maju..."

Kurapika membayangkan itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Tiba-tiba Kuroro memegangi dagunya, mengarahkan gadis itu agar menatapnya.

"Tatap aku, Kurapika. Teruslah menatapku seperti kau yang tak akan pernah diperbolehkan untuk mengalihkan pandanganmu pada lelaki lain."

"Betapa posesifnya," ucap Kurapika geli. Aroma maskulin pria itu terasa begitu membuainya. "Lalu...?"

"Ikuti langkahku...biarkan musik memandumu."

_Biarkan takdir...memandu cinta ini..._

**Take my hand, take a breath**

**Pull me close and take one step**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**

**And let the music be your guide**

"Musim semi favoritmu sudah tiba," Kuroro berkata lagi sambil melirik sekilas pemandangan di luar sana.

Kurapika tak berkata apapun. Dia terus menatap mata hitam milik pria itu yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam cinta tak berdasar. Tatapan Kurapika membangkitkan gairah Kuroro yang tertahan selama ia berjauhan dengannya. Tangannya yang semula memegangi pinggang gadis itu menyusup masuk ke balik baju dan meraba punggungnya.

'Aku...rindu...' Kurapika menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Kuroro ke dada pria itu, di mana jantungnya berada...yang berdegup seiring dengan kehidupan barunya bersama Kurapika sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

'Kau milikku...,' Kuroro menghilangkan jarak di antara tubuh dan bibir mereka, tangannya bergerak menelusuri setiap keindahan yang ada di tubuh kekasihnya.

**Won't you promise me, that you'll never forget**

**We'll keep dancing wherever we go next**

* * *

><p>Terdengar suara cekikikan beberapa orang gadis dari sebuah butik. Hari ini Neon mengantar teman-temannya yang akan menjadi pengiring pengantin untuk mencoba gaun mereka. Semua terlihat senang—oh tidak, tidak semua. Salah seorang di antara mereka terlihat canggung.<p>

"Nona Kurapika, ayo cobalah gaun ini," kata salah seorang pelayan Neon yang mengingatkan Kurapika pada Eliza.

Neon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. "Iya, cepatlah!" ia memaksa.

Kurapika menatap ragu gaun yang disodorkan padanya. Pink. Gaun pink tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hingga semata kaki. Jika Kuroro tidak membiasakannya memakai pakaian perempuan, pasti saat ini gadis itu sudah meringis melihat warna dan model gaunnya.

"Pasti cocok...sekarang kau terlihat lebih cantik, Kurapika," tambah Neon...membuat gadis berambut pirang itu tersipu.

Setelah semua gadis mengenakan gaunnya, Neon terlihat puas. Dia memuji mereka dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Oh...senangnya! Pesta pernikahanku pasti akan semakin indah!" serunya gembira.

Kurapika tersenyum...lalu menoleh, melirik pantulan dirinya di cermin.

'Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk...berpartisipasi dalam acara seperti ini,' batinnya.

* * *

><p>Acara siang itu ditutup dengan minum teh bersama di sebuah kafe. Kurapika sedikit merasa tak nyaman...apa yang dia ikuti saat ini terlalu normal baginya, dan dia kurang terbiasa dengan itu.<p>

Tiba-tiba Neon duduk di sampingnya, menatap Kurapika dengan penuh arti.

"Sungguh...kau terlihat berbeda sekarang, Kurapika," ucap Neon kagum. "Aku tahu sejak dulu...bahwa kau cantik. Kau tak tahu betapa seringnya aku mengatakan keinginanku pada Eliza...untuk bisa mendandanimu."

'A-Apa?' tanpa sadar Kurapika meringis. Dia bersyukur hal itu tidak sampai terjadi. Namun gadis itu segera menyadari sesuatu. "Nona juga...kini tampak berbeda. Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia."

"Aku bertemu dengan orang yang tepat...yang tak mengajukan pertanyaan tentang kondisi keluargaku sekarang. Dia membuatku merasa nyaman, mau menerimaku apa adanya."

Lalu Neon terkekeh.

"Rasanya tak mungkin...menemukan orang sepertinya..."

Ucapan Neon yang terakhir membuat Kurapika tersentak. Dia langsung teringat pada sosok kekasihnya, Kuroro Lucifer. Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan yang terkenal kejam, memilih untuk takluk pada perasaan yang sempat membuatnya kebingungan untuk pertama kalinya...yaitu cinta. Dan Kurapika tak akan pernah lupa, bagaimana Kuroro sampai menghadapi anak buahnya sendiri demi mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kurapika.

Setiap kali keduanya melangkah bersama, rintangan yang ada seolah tak berarti...dan hubungan mereka semakin baik.

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on going better**

**So can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

Neon terus mengoceh tentang calon suaminya. Kurapika merasakan kebahagiaan muncul di hatinya mendengarkan semua itu. Dia betul-betul merasa senang atas kebahagiaan Neon.

"Nona...aku turut berbahagia untukmu," ucap Kurapika tulus.

Neon langsung menggenggam tangannya. "Kurapika, kau bukan pengawalku lagi! Sekarang kita teman...dan menurutku kau teman yang menyenangkan! Panggil aku Neon!"

Kurapika tertegun. Namun matanya seketika membelalak sempurna, wajahnya memucat saat melihat seseorang menghampiri mereka.

Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kuroro Lucifer.

Semua mata teman-teman Neon langsung mengarah padanya, menatapnya dengan kagum. Sementara Neon sendiri merasa mengenali Kuroro namun belum bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Selamat sore...maaf mengganggu, aku ingin menjemput kekasihku," Kuroro menyapa dengan sopan lalu mengisyaratkan Kurapika untuk mengikutinya.

Kurapika pun berdiri. Dia baru saja akan berpamitan ketika Neon mendadak bicara,

"Ah, aku ingat!" ucapnya sambil menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Kurapika benar-benar was-was. "Kau yang menolongku waktu di York Shin!"

Refleks Kurapika meremas tangan Kuroro yang kini sudah menggenggam tangannya, sementara Kuroro tampak tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan Neon selanjutnya.

"Jadi waktu itu kau sebenarnya diam-diam mau menemui Kurapika yang sedang bertugas ya? Romantisnyaaaa...!"

Kurapika terkejut. Dia merasa lega, tapi juga tak menyangka Neon akan bicara seperti itu. Namun kebingungan Kurapika hilang setelah teringat bahwa Shalnark sudah melakukan sesuatu pada rekaman CCTV saat Kuroro membuat Neon tak sadarkan diri.

Kuroro mengajak Kurapika yang masih tampak kebingungan ke dalam mobilnya. Gadis itu diam...hingga akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kuroro...," ucapnya. "Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu...setelah kejadian di pelelangan itu, bukan?"

Kuroro mengiyakan, dan sebuah pemikiran yang sama muncul di benak mereka...

_Aku...bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu._

* * *

><p>Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Para pengiring pengantin mengikuti Neon melangkah menuju altar, menghampiri calon suaminya. Upacara pengucapan ikrar pernikahan berlangsung dengan khidmat. Tanpa sadar Kurapika larut dalam acara itu...dan meresapi janji yang telah disiapkan masing-masing mempelai. Kuroro yang sudah hadir di sana pun menyimaknya.<p>

_Lalu...bagaimana dengan janjiku? Seperti apa janji yang akan kuucapkan padamu?_

Ada yang sedikit berbeda pada pernikahan Neon. Dia tak langsung melemparkan buketnya setelah upacara selesai. Ketika acara dansa dimulai, terlihat Neon masih menggenggam buketnya.

Kurapika menoleh kepada Kuroro yang sudah siap untuk berdansa dengannya. Dia tampak begitu tampan.

'Dua tahun...dan sekarang aku semakin mencintaimu...,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati, sambil menyambut uluran tangan Kuroro. Pengiring pengantin yang lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama pada pasangan mereka. Hal ini membuat para tamu berdecak kagum.

"Kau sudah lihai berdansa," diam-diam Kuroro berbisik.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Hm...kurasa aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada guru dansaku."

"Aku yakin dia akan sangat menantikannya."

Seringai nakal nampak di wajah Kuroro, membuat Kurapika merona dan hampir saja tak berkonsentrasi pada gerakan dansanya. Untunglah Kuroro segera membetulkan posisinya.

'Kau selalu ada untukku...apapun yang terjadi, aku merasa aman bersamamu...'

Tangan Kuroro yang kuat memeluk pinggang Kurapika, sekilas bayangan-bayangan masa lalu mereka muncul di benaknya.

'Walau masa lalu kita kelam...tapi semua itulah, yang membawa kita sampai ke saat ini, Kurapika...yang membawamu menjadi milikku...'

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You knew I'll catch you threw it all**

Lalu keduanya sampai pada satu kesimpulan :

_Aku...ingin bersamamu selamanya...menyatakan dirimu sebagai milikku..._

Dansa pun terhenti. Keduanya saling menatap seolah merasa kaget sendiri atas kesimpulan yang baru mereka sadari. Sementara itu, Kuroro dan Kurapika tak memperhatikan bahwa musik dansa yang terhenti menandai pelemparan buket pengantin. Para wanita lajang mulai berkumpul, bersiap menangkap buket itu.

Dua tahun tinggal bersama, baru kali ini Kuroro dan Kurapika merasakan adanya keinginan yang begitu menggebu untuk mengesahkan kebersamaan mereka. Ikatan suci yang akan melengkapi segalanya.

"Apakah kau...berpikiran sama denganku?" tanya Kuroro, walau firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ini merupakan pertanyaan yang tak perlu karena jawabannya sudah jelas.

Kurapika terlihat kaget. 'Oh...mungkinkah...mungkinkah ini—'

"Kurapika, apakah—"

"TANGKAP BUKETNYAAA...!"

Seruan itu, dan keramaian yang terjadi mengalihkan perhatian Kuroro dan Kurapika. Otomatis Kurapika berbalik. Mata birunya membelalak ketika melihat buket yang dilemparkan Neon menuju ke arahnya. Secara refleks dia menangkapnya, dan hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Segera saja Kurapika merasakan seseorang menangkap dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan tangan yang selalu memberikan rasa aman dan rasa cinta bagi gadis itu.

Sambil memegangi buket di tangannya, Kurapika menoleh...menatap Kuroro yang tersenyum penuh arti. Sementara itu tamu-tamu yang lain, termasuk Neon, sudah bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

Menyusun kalimat yang tepat, memilih cincin seperti apa yang akan diberikan, menentukan waktu dan tempat yang cocok...tak terlintas sedikitpun di benak Kuroro. Sang Danchou merasa begitu yakin saat ini. Dia hanya menatap gadis yang ia cintai, Kurapika, lalu berkata,

"Kurapika, jadilah istriku."

**And you can't keep us apart even a thousand miles**

**'Cause my heart is wherever you are**

Di antara para tamu, Senritsu dan beberapa orang rekannya yang baru datang turut menyaksikan saat-saat berharga itu. dengan kemampuannya, Senritsu bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Kuroro dan Kurapika saat ini.

'Semakin seirama...yang satu melengkapi yang lainnya...harmonis...'

Senritsu membuka matanya kembali, menyaksikan Kurapika yang terlihat hampir menangis mendengar lamaran Kuroro yang begitu lugas dan spontan. Saat ini Si gadis Kuruta terlihat seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya.

Kurapika, Suku Kuruta terakhir yang tersisa, seorang _blacklist _Hunter...tapi dia tetap seorang gadis biasa yang mendambakan kebahagiaan abadi bersama pria yang ia cintai.

"Ya...," jawab Kurapika lirih, dengan suara gemetar menahan air mata bahagia yang sudah menggenang. "Ya, aku...Kuroro..."

Kuroro segera mendekatkan wajahnya, membungkam calon istrinya itu dengan sebuah ciuman mesra.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Akhirnya fic ini selesai...! TvT

Aku merasa agak kesulitan, sudah cukup lama ga nulis _fluff_...

Maaf ga bisa balas review satu-satu, karena sudah malam dan lelah sekali rasanya...

Terima kasih yang tak terkira untuk para readers yang udah review, follow 'n fave fic ini! Para silent reader juga tentu saja!

**Scarlet85, Kay Lusyifniyx, Rai Zawa BloodyNight, October Lynx, Natsu Hiru Chan, Reiyana, hana-1emptyflower**

*bow*

* * *

><p>Review please...^^<p> 


End file.
